


楽園の黒い羊

by Baniko



Series: FronTalice Trilogy [1]
Category: Karous, Karous -The Beast of Re:Eden-
Genre: Angst, F/F, One-Sided Attraction, Post-True Ending, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baniko/pseuds/Baniko
Summary: ──楽園で誰もが幸福を見つけられるわけではない。





	楽園の黒い羊

**Author's Note:**

> Karous BoR真エンド後の設定です

でも、お姉ちゃんがここで幸せを見つけられたのならやっぱり私は嬉しい。

タリスは自らに言い聞かせるように呟いた。何度も心の中で繰り返されてきた言葉が空気中に放たれるのは、今日が初めてのことだった。  
それでも、月明かりに照らされる楽園の花畑にタリスの言葉を受け取る人間はいない。言葉を受け取るべき人間は、ここにはいない。  
どんな夜でも変わらない花園の静けさの中で、タリスは月も見上げずにほほ笑んだ。  
まだ、私は大丈夫。黙って心に言い聞かせるだけではもう自分を納得させられなくなっただけ。声に出してしまっても、こんな場所では誰も聞いていないもの……。  
私がお姉ちゃんに私の心を伝えるときは、私が壊れてしまうとき、だけだから。

──楽園で誰もが幸福を見つけられるわけではない。

* * *

毎朝規定の時刻から一分も狂わずに白衣の男がやってきて、二人の少女を無理矢理眠りから覚ます最悪な一日の始まりはこの楽園の島には存在しない。二人が島に辿り着いてから一年もすると、フロンは惰眠というあの施設にいた頃では考えられない特権を貪るようになってしまった。  
今朝も、きっとそうだ。  
誰かとは違って早起きの習慣があるタリスは、七時にはもう着替えを済ませてリビングルームに出てきている。朝ご飯まではまだまだあるが、今日の食事当番のカラスは何か準備することでもあるのかキッチンで忙しそうに動いていた。

「カラスちゃん、手伝おうか？」  
相手には何の滞りもなく、自然に発した言葉に聞こえただろうか。タリスは無意識にスカートの裾を掴んでいた。

「あっ、おはようタリスちゃん！ いつも早いけど本当にちゃんと眠れてる？ 毎朝こんなに早く起きるなんて私には難しくって」  
朝から昼間の太陽のように眩しい笑顔。それを見たタリスは安心したような、失望したような心持ちになる。  
ここの生活に慣れてきたら、私もこんな風に笑えるようになるのかな？

「七時ってそんなに早いかな……？ まあ、お姉ちゃんにこれから毎日七時に起きなさい！ って言ったら怒られちゃうかもしれないね」  
自分から姉のことを話題に出しておきながら、そうして姉のことを考えてしまって苦々しく思うのはわがままだろうか。それでもずっと、カラスの口から先に姉の名前を聞くよりはよかった。

「ふふふっ、そうだね。でも、フロンちゃん、ここに来るまで色々大変だったから……そっか、もう一年になるんだよね。ここでの生活がつらくなければいいけど」  
笑っていたかと思えば、今は思慮深い表情を浮かべていて、カラスの表情は万華鏡のように変わる、とタリスは思った。  
じゃあ、お姉ちゃんは？ ……信号機みたいに変わるって言えばいいのかな？

「タリスちゃんも、つらいこと苦しいことがあったら私に相談してほしいな。誰だってつらかったら泣いていいんだからね」

タリスはカラスに対して憎しみを抱いているかと言えば、そうではない。  
むしろ、友達になれたかもしれないと思うくらいには好意的な感情をカラスに向けていた。  
それでも、分かり合えることは決してないと考えている。  
タリスはカラスと会話する度に、彼女と自分では毛色が絶対的に違うと感じる。

これまで経験してきたことが私とあなたじゃ違うから……？  
悩むことも苦しむことも少ないでしょう……？  
笑いたいときに笑えて、泣きたいときに泣けるなんて……。  
  
お姉ちゃん、私にはお姉ちゃんしかいないの。

「あっ、変なこと言っちゃってごめんね。大丈夫だったら忘れていいからね！」タリスの沈黙を自分なりに解釈して、二人の間のぎこちなさをカラスは言葉で繕う。  
「──それでね、タリスちゃんに頼みたいことがあるの！ えっとね、まず………………」

* * *

「ねぇ、お姉ちゃんは今日楽しかった？」  
夜、灯りの消えた一つの部屋に、二つのシングルベッド。言葉は届く。けれど相手の鼓動の音は聞こえない。

施設にいた頃は決して毎日楽ではなかった。それでもフロンにはタリスがいて、タリスにはフロンがいた。  
お互いがいたからこそ、励まし合い食事や薬を分け合い、助け合い、生き延びられた。  
そして、楽園に生きて辿り着いた。

「ん？ そりゃー、まあな。メシが美味かったし、メシが美味かった。悪くないよな、こういうのも。たまには」欠伸を噛み殺しながらフロンは言う。  
そんなフロンを見ていると、タリスは熱いものが目まで込みあげてくるように感じる。しかし、タリスは涙を流さない。最後に泣いたのはいつだったか考えようとして、すぐに無駄な努力をやめた。

「そんなにおいしかった？ じゃあ……私、よかった。でも景色もよかったでしょう？ せっかくあんなに遠くまでピクニックに行ったんだから」  
私もサンドイッチ作ったんだよ。私だけで作ったサンドイッチもあったんだよ。タリスは喉元まで出かかった言葉を飲み込んでから、たおやかに微笑する。  
お姉ちゃんは気付かない。お姉ちゃんは気付かない。

「なんだよ、あたしがメシのことしか考えてない卑しい食いしん坊みたいじゃないか！ いい景色だったに決まってるだろ！ ……正直メシのことしか覚えてないけどな」  
どこか頬を膨らませたようなフロンがたまらなく愛おしいと、タリスは心からそう思う。

カラスにしかけたイタズラが早々に見破られて拗ねるフロン、冷蔵庫にしまっていたプリンが誰かに食べられていて怒るより意気消沈しているフロン、初めて見る雪にはしゃぐフロン、あと五分あと五分と言ってよだれを垂らして眠る、普段の姿からは考えられない様子のフロン……。  
瞬きの一瞬で、タリスの目蓋の裏にフロンを愛おしいと思った瞬間が次々描き出されていく。  
まるで走馬灯のような速さだった。

けれども、その感傷も長くは続かない。すぐにタリスはその全ての瞬間がこの楽園に来てからの体験であることに気付いてしまった。

少女たちがふたりきりだったとき、思い出と呼べるような輝きに満ちた瞬間はどこにもなかった。

胸の奥に大きな塊が沈んでいくような感覚を憶える。タリスは二度と目が開かないことを半ば望んで、目をつぶった。 

「ふふ、そうかもね、お姉ちゃん……。おやすみ、私、今日早かったから……おやすみなさい」  
寝た振りもすぐに振りじゃなくなるよね。今日は遠出のピクニックで疲れているから……。

「ああ、おやすみ……ふあークソ眠い眠い……明日は絶対に起こすなよな……」  
生返事を返して、タリスはフロンに背を向けて窓の外を見つめた。  
いつもはフロンの方を向いて眠るので、眠れない夜に花畑に出るときの他には月をまじまじ見つめることはない。  
窓から差し込む月の白い光はいつもフロンの髪を輝かせていた。今このとき月だけを見ているタリスには、フロンの美しさが分からない。

でも、これでいい。今お姉ちゃんを見つめたら、私は壊れてしまうから。

* * *

ねえ、私たち、本当にこれでよかったのかな。  
  
（私にはお姉ちゃんしかいないのに、お姉ちゃんには私以外の誰かもいるんだね。  
私、お姉ちゃんが幸せなのに、私は喜ぶべきなのに、どうしてかな、嬉しくないの。  
もしかしたら、私は施設にいた頃が一番幸せだったのかもしれない。  
だって、あそこでは私にはお姉ちゃんしかいなかったし、お姉ちゃんには私しかいなかったから。  
でも、今はそうじゃないの。  
でも、お姉ちゃんがここで幸せを見つけられたのならやっぱり私は嬉しい。  
本当に。  
本当だよ。）

**Author's Note:**

> 大分前に書いたものをこうやって別の場所に投稿するために読み返す作業、苦痛でしかない……
> 
> 書き直す可能性があります、高いです


End file.
